¿Atreverse o no atreverse? esa es la cuestión
by itzel black
Summary: Ahora que Francis mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente ante ella la cuestión radicaba en atreverse, o no atreverse a embarcarse en una aventura en la que definitivamente sería amada y también estaría en peligro constante.


¿Atreverse o no atreverse? esa es la cuestión

Las notas de una alegre Volta llegaban hasta sus oídos, en el salón del trono se celebraba otra fiesta como ya era natural en el castillo, Francis se adentró poco a poco entre la multitud recibiendo las reverencias de sus futuros súbditos, y las enhorabuenas interminables desde que llegó de su bendita luna de miel con Mary. Con quien últimamente ya no sentía tanta conexión como antes. La verdad es que todo ello cambió. Ese cambio en la dinastía provocó que la venda que la hermosura de Mary puso sobre sus ojos, la impidiera verla tal cual era.

Una manipuladora, alguien que usaba a las personas para conseguir sus metas sin importar a quienes se llevara en el proceso.

Sí, quizás se escuchase horrible pero Mary sabía cómo usar sus encantos femeninos para atraer a los principales peces del lago francés. La divisó atendiendo a algunos comensales y después a una sirvienta que le ofrecía pastelillos. Por lo poco que podía ver la muchacha estaba inquietando a su esposa escocesa más de la cuenta.

"Pastelillos de granada Alteza" Alcanzó a escuchar, vio como Mary se ponía tan roja como los granos que adornaban el postre que le ofrecían. "Son especiales para que las recién casadas encarguen niños pronto, mi hermana los comía muy a menudo y quedó encinta a partir de los primeros tres meses de embarazo".

Afortunadamente para su mujer, él alcanzó a llegar antes de que esta pudiera encontrar una respuesta amable para la criada, era un ofrecimiento amable a decir verdad. Pero notaba que ponía nerviosa a Mary.

"Afortunadamente, podemos hacer nuestro trabajo sin la ayuda de estos pastelillos de granada" Francis colocó la hermosa pieza horneada sobre la bandeja; la muchacha se retiró de allí avergonzada y haciendo reverencias.

Mary le dirigió una calurosa sonrisa, sonrisa a la que él respondió a fuerzas. Luego de echar un vistazo a las parejas que danzaban pudo ver con cierta amargura que entre los danzantes se encontraban Lola y Philippe Nardine. Fue en ese momento, en el que el Delfín de Francia sintió enormes ganas de golpear a alguien.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Mary, señalando con su vista hacia donde Lola danzaba con su pareja. "El Conde Nardeen sería perfecto para Lola, ¿No lo crees?"

No, por supuesto que no lo creía si alguien era perfecto para ella, era ÉL.

"¿Francis?"

Era momento de sacar un poco dela parte de su madre que aún vivía en él, su lado Medici.

"No, yo buscaría a alguien mejor para ella".

La manera en que Mary le vio después de esas significativas palabras le hizo saber, que quizás Lola le habría contado lo que sucedió entre los dos cuando se encontraron casualmente en París. Era una mirada que a la vez le indicaba que su esposa parecía en cierta manera dolida y para su mayor placer, él se regodeaba en ese dolor.

Pero como no estaba para preguntas decidió zanjar el tema de una buena vez.

"¿Qué te parece si bailamos?"

Mary aceptó, él por su parte terminó arrastrando a su esposa hacia el mar de parejas que estaban en el centro, mientras bailaba con su mujercita. No pudo evitar sentir celos al ver que Lola y su acompañante abandonaban el lugar.

[…]

Lola se sorprendió al verle entrar en su habitación, cuidándose de que no fuera a verle nadie daba la impresión de que estaba escondiéndose de algo o más bien de alguien.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Después de lo que pasaron juntos en París se sentía estúpida la cercanía de Francis no le sentaba para nada bien. Y al parecer él también pasaba por las mismas situaciones que ella.

"Philippe Nardeen" Francis hablaba en tanto no dejaba de retorcerse las manos. "¿Estás segura de que quieres unirte a ese hombre"

Fue ese momento en el que Lola se interesó un poco, e inclusive se permitió sentirse un poquito poderosa al saber que Francis llegaba de contrabando a sus habitaciones para preguntarle si sentía algo por el Conde Nardeen; la respuesta secreta a la pregunta de Francis era obviamente no. Pero Mary le estaba haciendo un enorme favor al ayudarla a buscar un marido para casarse pronto, de verdad que Nardeen no era una opción que le agradase empero en vista de las consecuencias tendría que conformarse con ello.

Debía estar casada antes de que el embarazo comenzara a notarse no quería que la gente especulara cosas sobre ella, no era su deseo que su hijo creciera como creció Bash señalado por todos y ella tachada de puta.

"Estoy conociéndole, parece que es un hombre interesante mira sé que debe encontrar una esposa para que pueda recibir su herencia y además…"

Él sabía que ella estaba tratando de buscar una excusa para justificar su apresurada elección. Solo que las cosas no salían como ella deseaba, se ponía nerviosa de repente y se interrumpía ella misma cuando las palabras se le escapaban de la garganta.

Quizás debía insistir un poco más, con suerte lograba que ella quisiera deshacerse de ese aburrido matrimonio que a fin de cuentas no llevaría a nada bueno ni a Nardeen, ni a ella.

"Sé que quieres una familia, y un hogar pero esto no es la opción adecuada"

Vio que Lola tragaba saliva, su mano blanquecina y delicada se aferraba a la silla y la otra al vientre ese gesto lo hizo ponerse alerta, instantáneamente despertó todos sus sentidos y le empujó a luchar una vez más. Quizás lo que le iba a proponer sonara algo pecaminoso pero en vista de que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la realidad de sus sentimientos…de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no permitiría que ella se alejara. Al menos no sin dar pelea previa.

De lo que Francis quizás no se daba cuenta era de que Lola también estaba afectada, trataba de luchar por no correr a sus labios y besarlos como la última vez, no quería volver a traicionar a Mary quien demostró buena fe para con ella.

Quería alejarse de la corte precisamente porque ver a Mary feliz con Francis la llenaba de rabia, había veces en las que olvidaba que la mujer en cuestión era su reina y solo sentía deseos de matarla. Luego pedía perdón a Dios por ello y se encerraba en sus habitaciones a llorar, como ya era su costumbre.

"Solo quiero lo mejor para mi Francis" Lola movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda parpadeando varias veces en un afán de alejar las malditas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Francis en cambio, ya no estaba para seguir ocultando lo que sentía Mary se encargó de decepcionarlo cuando intentó que su padre cambiara la línea sucesoria, la gota derramó el vaso lleno cuando la misma Lola le informó que su madre iba a ser ejecutada por causa de Mary así que ¡Al diablo! Amaba a esa mujer y no iba a dejarla ir, punto final.

Peligrosamente se fue acercando a ella, en tanto él se acercaba Lola retrocedía era imposible que huyera a donde ella fuera ,el la pescaría. Y la arrastraría de nuevo a su lado porque allí era donde estaba su lugar no lejos de él.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella acunó su rostro de muñeca entre las manos, Lola parecía un poco más calmada.

"Francis…"

"Shhh, nadie tiene porqué saberlo los sirvientes pueden callarse la lengua con unas cuantas monedas de oro y si a Mary no le parece pues que pida una separación al papa y luche sola contra Elizabeth desde Escocia. Estoy cansado Lola, estoy harto de darle todo a cambio y recibir solo golpes en la espalda por parte de aquellos que más amo Mary está en primera fila."

Lola tragó saliva sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Francis.

Ahora que Francis mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente ante ella la cuestión radicaba en atreverse, o no atreverse a embarcarse en una aventura en la que definitivamente sería amada y también estaría en peligro constante.


End file.
